Heretofore,the known processes for the extermination of animal parasites such as fleas (CTENOCEPHALIDES CANNIS O FELIS) or ticks (DERMACENTOR VARIBILIS, IXODES) are based upon the use of toxic chemical agents applied directly to the skin or epidermis of the host animal. This is customarily done by soap bath, spraying or powdering with toxic antiparasitic substances of varied compositions and strengths. That is, toxic chemicals are used in bathing (dilluted in water) or sprayed or dusted in powder form, all of which does not permit frequent application and with the likelihood of animal intoxication by assmimilation through licking and swallowing and by absorbtion through the skin. And, the problem is critical with young or old and weakened animals. In the practice of prior art extermination methods, the parasite will leave the host animal only to return when the antiparasitic effect has decreased so as to be ineffective. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus that ensures extermination and riddance of the parasites from the host animal, and all without adverse effects.
The prior art parasite eradication methods that involve bathing in antiparasitic solutions require drying after bathing, it being an object of this invention to eliminate bathing and to avoid the necessity of drying. With the present invention a parasiticide is applied in vapor form, as a substantially dry vapor.
The method of parasite extermination as it is disclosed herein involves the environment of the host animal involved, and all of which is implemented by the particular apparatus disclosed. The involved environment includes the habitat of the host animal, for example the dwelling and surrounding grounds where a pet animal is kept. It is the life cycle of the parasite that is of concern, it being an object of this invention to break its reproduction cycle which is characteristically PARASITE-LARVA-PUPA-PARASITE. It is known that parasites such as fleas and ticks inhabit the grounds, the vegitation and the furnishings of the pet anmimal habitat, it being an object of this invention to systematically interrupt the parasite life cycle when hosted by the animal upon which it feeds and dwells during copulation. To this end, this method involves progressive extermination that interrups the life cycle of the parasite while it is dwelling on the host animal. With this invention, there is a direct attack on the parasite where it spends long periods of time feeding on the host animal. This feeding period is also the copulation period. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method that progressively exterminates parasites on the host animal during the feeding period of the parasite life cycle. It is also an object to provide a dry process by subjecting the host animal to dry atoxic vapors that effectively kill the parasite in situs.
The vapor method of parasite extermination herein disclosed is performed without fumigating the habitat of the host animal, and the atoxic vapor employed is preferably a saturated vapor of trichloroethylene (C.sub.2 H Cl.sub.3) in a closed circuit. Therefore, it is an object to perform this process, subjecting the host animal's body to said vapor while permitting the animal from breathing the toxic vapor. In practicing this invention, there is a vaporizing means and a vapor pump means in a closed circuit through a bag that is closed around the body of the animal to form a hermetic chamber. The subjection time period is a factor to be regulated in treatment of the animal. Accordingly, it is an object to provide a timer means by which subjection to the atoxic vapor is controlled. In practice, the saturation capability of the atoxic vapor is regulated by the aforesaid vaporizing means. It is also an object to provide relief means to exhaust the used vapors when the time period of application is over.
A feature of this invention is the use of a vapor that is atoxic for the host pet and for the human keeper but deadly for the parasite, and which can be applied more frequently than conventional highly toxic chemicals. In practice, the atoxic vapor of the present invention is applied daily for the progressive parasitic extermination in numbers of parasites that exceeds their reproductive capacity, by interrupting their normal life cycle. In other words, the practice of this method and use of this apparatus enforces a systematic and continued reduction in the parasite colony whereby a definitive exterminaton thereof is reached. Effectiveness of this method and apparatus is detected by simple observation and number count of the fleas or ticks that drop off of the host animal at the conclusion of each treatment. In practice, a treatment is applied to the host animal each day. For example, a fifteen minute treatment is given to a serverely infected large animal, and a lesser treatment for lesser infestations and to smaller animals, all as circumstances require. It is normal to continue treatments over a three month period of time, as is documented by the graph record of FIG. 3 of the drawings.